


Think We Need a Little Rewind

by catboy_boba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_boba/pseuds/catboy_boba
Summary: In which Kuroo and Kenma meet each other again at a café.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Think We Need a Little Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello this is my first fic and i skipped school for this so i rlly hope y'all enjoy :') kuroken is my religion

Kenma was tired. Work was long, and his patience was short. He was glad that the day was almost over, glad that he would be able to get out of the café in ten minutes. He was ready to leave, go home, eat dinner, and sleep for at least six hours. He glanced over at the clock about every twenty seconds, hoping and praying that it would go faster. God, he was tired.  


“Hey!” A booming voice rang through Kenma’s ears accompanied by the jingle of the café doors being open, and he scowled. Five minutes until the shop closed. Kenma wanted to think this person had come in just to prolong his torture at this place, and while he knew that wasn’t exactly rational, it didn’t stop him from glaring daggers at the figure that was now right in front of him, just across the counter.  


“Can I help you?” Kenma spoke in a strained voice, trying not to let his annoyance seep through gritted teeth.  


“Actually, yes!” the man said, sounding awfully happy for someone who had come in at almost 12 A.M. for a drink.  


Kenma blinked at him. Looking closer, he seemed to be almost familiar, somehow. But Kenma couldn’t quite decide who or what he resembled, so he didn’t pay much attention to it.  


“Ah,” the customer started to speak, looking a little confused but still with a huge grin plastered on his face. “Do you remember me?” He asked, smile unfading.  


Kenma stared at him harder. He scanned the man’s face up and down, paying close attention to his wild hair, his eyes, his large, stupid, somehow handsome grin.  


Then it hit him.  


Kenma immediately froze, eyes wide, staring at the ones in front of him. If he remembered correctly...  


“Kuroo? Tetsurou Kuroo?”  


Somehow, his grin grew wider.  


“Kozume! You remember!” Kuroo exclaimed happily.  


“You can call me Kenma.” Kenma, being less obvious about his shock now, spoke in a calm voice that he hoped would prompt the other to quiet down as well. It did not.  


“Oh my god. Kozu–Kenma, it’s been so long! Aah, I thought I’d never see you again. How’s life been for ya?”  


Kenma shifted in his spot, not really wanting to stand much longer than he already had today. He glanced towards the café booths, hoping Kuroo would get the hint. Kuroo noticed, thankfully, and reacted quickly.  


“Tired? How about we go sit over there and talk about this over a cup of coffee—whaddya say?” Kuroo said, gesturing toward a booth that was near a window with light filtering through it.  


Kenma nodded. “If you don’t mind, we _are_ supposed to be closing up soon, so I need to put up some things.”  
Kuroo gave a thumbs-up. “Nice! I’ll wait at the booth if you need me. Oh, and I’ll take a caramel café mocha.” He added, not forgetting that he was, in fact, a customer.  


Kenma sighed quietly, but let out a little _sure_ in compliance.  


“Great!” Kuroo said, smiling. He headed over to the booth and plopped down, whistling loudly.  


Kenma quickly made the drink of Kuroo’s request, and got some warm milk for himself. He took off his barista uniform and shut off everything he was required to for the night.  


Doing this, his mind wandered to the events from the past that caused them to recognize each other like this. He didn’t recall everything exactly that happened, but he remembered a party. He remembered meeting a stranger who was his polar opposite, but still somehow clicking with them. He remembered feeling comfortable with the person—maybe a little too comfortable. He shook the thoughts out of his head, and finished up his preparation to close up for the night, grabbing the keys to the doors of the shop.  


A few minutes later, he was sitting across from Kuroo in a small booth, cradling his warm milk in both hands and sighing at the relief from resting his legs after a day of standing around.  


Kuroo practically chugged half of his drink before speaking. “So,” he started. “It’s been a while.”  


“Mhm,” Kenma said, looking down at his milk. Kuroo stared at him, hoping for Kenma to elaborate. As he didn’t, Kuroo continued with a question.  


“How have things been in the past... what, 3 years? Do anything interesting?” Kuroo asked with no hints of nervousness anywhere in his voice. Kenma tilted his head a bit and glanced to the side, thinking.  


“School. Work. Video games,” he supplied curtly. There was a brief silence between them for a few seconds before Kenma decided to ask, “You?” Kuroo grinned and scratched the back of his head, contemplating.  


“Yeah, about the same as you—although, I work at that pet shelter down the street now. I mostly work with the cats. They’re really fun to play with,” his face softened at the mention of them, and Kenma’s heart stuttered. He looked away quickly, a slight flush on his face.  


“Ah... I like cats, too.” Kenma said quietly, taking a rather large gulp of his milk. They sat there for a bit, just sipping on their drinks, and Kenma was about to tell Kuroo to go home when he spoke up.  


“You remember the party?”  


Kenma turned to look him straight in the eye. He nodded hesitantly, but gave no spoken response. Kuroo cleared his throat.  


“Yeah, so,” Kuroo set his cup down and tapped his fingers on the table. “I believe you said you were going to give me your phone number?” He spoke confidently, his face never breaking from a grin.  


Kenma blinked. He racked his brain, trying to recall the night, and anything about what he said. He was probably a little drunk, or maybe just tired, but either way, he _did_ seem to remember something about promising a phone number. Probably.  


“Oh...” Kenma said, realizing what Kuroo was asking. He wanted his phone number now. Did he really think they hit it off that well? Did he really still remember what happened that night? Kenma’s lips tightened, and he thought. Did any of that matter? He was here now, and there was no reason for Kenma _not_ to accept, right?  


He pulled out his phone, and swiped to his own contact information. Clicking on his icon, he slid the phone towards Kuroo, who received it with a grin and a quiet exclamation under his breath.  


“Got it!” Kuroo beamed. “I sent you a text just now, so you can put in that number with my info.” Kenma nodded and looked down at his phone before taking a quick picture of Kuroo to save as a contact photo. He didn’t seem to notice, staring at his phone and typing furiously with his thumbs. Kenma looked at him for a while before he realized what he was doing, and he quickly stashed his phone in his pocket.  


“Ah, sorry about that. Just a friend.” Kuroo coughed, losing his composure for a moment but quickly regaining it as he turned his head back towards Kenma. “Anyways. How much of that night do you actually remember?”  


Kenma stopped to think, putting pieces of memories together and thinking hard about the who, what, where, when, whys of that night. His recollection was fuzzy, and he came to the conclusion that he had a bit too much to drink that night, which was most likely the main factor for him not being able to recall anything past a few snippets of conversation.  


“It was at Bokuto’s,” Kenma remembered out loud. “He... introduced me to you?” Kuroo nodded at this, leaning back in his seat.  


“What else?”  


“I remember drinking.”  


“Yeah, you had way more alcohol than I thought you’d be able to stand.”  


“I’m a heavyweight.” (Kenma wasn’t actually 100% sure about that, seeing as he probably got drunk that night, but that’s what he’d always said he was, and he wasn’t about to let go of that.)  


“Ohh, makes sense. Anything else?”  


Kenma’s eyes shifted around in thought. “No,” he concluded, slightly agitated at the fact that he couldn’t remember the night in detail. Kuroo sat straight up and leaned forwards, a little too close to Kenma. He could feel his face heating up.  


“We talked,” Kuroo began. “All night. About a lot of things. School, relationships, volleyball, video games, just about anything.” He stopped and his face brightened. “Actually, you called me handsome... and then proceeded to rant about how stupid my hair looked.”  


Kenma pursed his lips. “It still looks the same,” he muttered. Kuroo grinned.  


“Yeah, but you grew yours out, huh?” Kuroo reached out a hand to ruffle Kenma’s hair, effectively messing up the (admittedly already messy) bun he had it in. Kenma flushed at the contact. Clicking his tongue, Kuroo sunk back into his seat, looking proud.  


“You know, Kenma, you haven’t really changed much since I last saw you,” Kuroo said, folding his arms and suddenly sounding more serious than expected. Kenma tilted his head, confused.  
“Except, somehow, I think you got cuter. Who knew that was possible?” He finished with a wink that set Kenma’s face ablaze with embarrassment.  


“D-Don’t say things like that, stupid,” Kenma stammered, turning away in an attempt to hide his face. Kuroo began cackling, and Kenma found himself holding back a chuckle.  


“I see you’re still easily embarrassed, Kenma,” Kuroo said, looking quite smug. “I wonder, what would you do in other situations?” He spoke deviously with a glint in his eyes.  


“Other.. situations?” Kenma wondered out loud. Kuroo smirked with a look in his eye that made Kenma think he was planning something.  


“Yeah, like...” Kuroo slowly reached his hand forward, towards Kenma.  


Kenma flinched as Kuroo’s hand touched his cheek. His hand was large but soft, and it lingered there for a moment before trailing down to his chin, and Kuroo leaned in. Their faces were close, and Kenma couldn’t hear anything but the quiet and steady shared breaths of the two. Kenma sat there, unable to move. Kuroo tilted his head slightly, and there was a moment of complete stillness before he pulled away, grinning as wide as ever.  


“Situations like this.”  


Kenma had no response, didn’t know what to say. He stared blankly at Kuroo as he stood up and stretched before grabbing his phone to check the time.  


“Ah, well, it’s getting late. Gotta get enough sleep for the job, y'know? It’s been fun talking to you, though,” Kuroo smirked. Waving his phone, he added, “Text me when you can!” Kuroo nodded his head towards Kenma and was walking out the door before he could say anything else.  


Kenma’s face was bright red, and his heart was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be just a oneshot but like. i could probably continue it if y'all want me to enough so tell me what you think!! any and all feedback is appreciated


End file.
